Food graters are commonly used, and often come in two main forms, including an upright or box grater and a planar grater. The box grater is useful in many situations, and typically includes a convenient handle atop a box-shaped grater having one or more grating surfaces. The planar grater is more difficult to hold in an upright position, but is more convenient for spanning the top of a bowl to allow grating directly into a bowl. These different functions and advantages lead man consumers to purchase multiple graters, or to use one or the other graters in situations that are less convenient than they could be.